Even More Exposed
by LoBot24
Summary: This story occurs several years after the events of More Exposed. Rated M, just to be on the safe side.


Even More Exposed

Several years have now passed since the events that had occurred in More Exposed. After many, many adventures, arguments and secrets revealed, Clark Kent and Lois Lane finally fell in love. Now married, our dynamic duo are enjoying a rare evening in. As we peek in, Clark and Lois have had a bet, one in which the loser has to do the winners bidding.

Clark could hear the triumphant tone in his wife's voice as she called out to him. "Come on, let me see it!" As he had done years before, Clark heaved out a sigh as he walked into view. Lois gave her husband the thumb and forefinger whistle. "There's my Man of Steel!" Clapping as Clark came to a halt in front of her. As the "loser" of this bet, he was dressed in his costume from his Dandy Andy days. Little did Clark know at the time just how much costumes would play a part in his life. This costume, however, was not made for making super heroic saves. This costume was decidedly more decorative than functional, a Sailor suit with a strategic opening, and of course, featuring the patriotic g-string. Unbeknownst to Clark, Lois had recovered his outfit from then, and had kept it all this time. No doubt for a moment such as this. Lois grinned, "Lets see ya do a twirl." Clark obediently turned, giving Lois the view she wanted. He had his back to her now. He heard her as she approached, "Oh yea, that's what I'm talkin' about." Her hands ghosted over his shoulders, helping his shirt off. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade. Clark's skin tingled at the contact. Both their body temperatures rose when Lois moved closely behind him, wrapping her arms around him, one of her hands caressing his abs.

Clark surprised Lois by spinning back around, to now face her. In one fluid motion he gathered her to him, and did a slow grind into the cradle of her hips. A move that elicited a low and throaty groan of desire from Lois. Clark could see he had his wife's full and undivided attention, now what to do with it. Lois had ideas of her own, beginning with, "As much as I love winning these little bets of ours," reaching up to remove the hat, tossing it aside. "I'd like to think there are no real losers here." Next sliding off the sunglasses. To further illustrate her point, she stretched up and took Clark's lower lip gently between her teeth , and gave a long slow tug, and released. She smoothed her palms down over his chest, down his sides, until they came to a rest at waistband of his pants. With a firm tugs, Lois slowly removed the tear away pants, where they soon joined the other articles of clothing. All that was left, was the anchor adorned g-string. "And there we go." Lois purred as her fingertips traced the hip band. Clark stopped the progress of her hands. He was all for being deliciously driven crazy, but it was time for her to have a little of the same.

Taking the two bottom ends where her shirt came together, Clark slowly, deliberately pulled them apart, causing the buttons of her shirt to pop off one at a time. When the last had come off, Clark eased the shirt off her shoulders. With a practiced twist of his fingers her bra opened at the front. He loved the sound of the intake of her breath. It joined the growing pile of clothes. The button to her jeans proved to be equally easy to undo. S-l- o -w- l- y the zipper was lowered. Clark went to his knees, and moved the top of the jeans further apart, and placed his open mouth against the pulse point at her lower abdomen. Loving both the feel of her skin and its unique scent, he loved more the fact that he had caused Lois to arch against his mouth and thread her fingers thru his hair. With the dance of her pulse under his lips, he gently peeled the jeans off. As he began to rise, Clark let his fingertips trail along the outside of her calves, then along her thighs, and up to her hips. Lois, taking a page from Clark's playbook, stopped the progress of his hands. "Smallville." Only Lois could make that name sound like both plea and demand rolled into one. She guided his fingertips under the waistband of her panties. Down they went. Lois murmured, "I don't think you need this anymore." looking pointedly at Clark's g-string. As she removed it, she couldn't help but say, "Anchors away." Clark stepped out of the last bit of his costume, and moved them over to the nearest couch. As she felt the edge of it, she sat and then laid back, making herself…comfortable. She loved the look in his eyes, she never felt more desired then she did at this moment. Suddenly, a very naughty sexy smile came to Clark's face. "Why Mr. Kent, you look positively piratical." Clark leaned down to place his lips to hers, "Then prepare to be boarded." Smiling against his mouth, Lois whispered back, "Aye, aye, sailor."

As our favorite couple begin to further enjoy their alone time, we should give them some privacy to do so. After all, they've been exposed quite enough.

Fade. To. Black.


End file.
